Meow PreCure!
Meow PreCure! is a new fan series made by MikuHatsune145 is successor is Lovely Aurora Pretty Cure! and is predecessor is National Pretty Cure! The theme is the animals of the jungles. Story The Wild Kingdom is a kingdom who lives magic animals who can speaking and use magic to transform into cards to use their magic. The Queen Wilda and the King Jungle are attacked by the Stray Cats and the queen send sixth mascot in Earth to find the Legendary Warriors the Pretty Cures. In Earth a girl nammed Suzuki who loves cats is one of the pretty cures her friends nicknamed her Kitty when she went to school she always wear a cat-ears headband. The mascots are Lynx,Leo,Pirha,Snake,Parrot and Monki they going to Earth to find the Pretty Cures Lea and Leo who is bestfriends like Suzuki and Luna and have the missions to find the first PreCure and find them their are the servant of the Queen Wilda and the founders of the PreCures. They find Suzuki,Luna,Yuki,Tsubomi,Rin and Liu Fei and are friends the mascots creates the Cure House a house who the Cures can plot their plan to defeat the Strays Cats. They told them the Queen Wilda calls them to find the PreCures. Background Suzuki is a 16th years old girl and the main protagonist of the anime she loves cats and always wears cat-ears headbands she is nicknammed Kitty by her bestfriend Luna who she is nicknammed by her Glam Girl because she is originally the leader of the richess of her parents. A day when she is in her house with her bestfriend Chelsea a Stray Cat attacked them and two of the sixth mascot called Caty and Leo transforms into Wild Communes and two Wild Cards and they transforms into Cure Lynx and Cure Lion. Characters Suzuki Ayuka/Cure Lynx Suzuki is 16th years old she loves cats and is nicknammed Kitty by her bestfriend. She loves takoyaki,fried noodles and churros she like to play violin with Luna who loves playing harp. She loves swimming and loves decorating clothes she also loves making cat-ears headbands with leopard or jaguar motif with pearls or flowers in it. In her school the Mikokawa Private Girls School she is very popular with the boys but Suzuki as already a boy in her heart who is in her class she is in the music club with Miku. Linx find her in the street when she's falling to the sky with Luna. She told her the story of the Wild Kingdom and see a leopard mark in her head and shouts to her "You are a PreCure!" Suzuki not belive her and continue her way Lea really disappointed follow her in her house. A few minutes later a Stray Cat attacked her and Lea transform into a wild commune and a Wild Card appears with the leopard sign in it Suzuki use it and she transform into Cure Lynx ( Kyua Rinkusu) and use the Lynx Claws to deafeat him. She has an alternate form called Wild Cure Lynx ( Ouairudo Kyua Rinkusu), her theme color is red. Luna Kanzaki/Cure Lion Luna is the bestfriend of Suzuki and she is the leader of the richess of her parents her father is is the director of her college and her mother a famous actress who turns in lots of film her friends love the films she turns Suzuki admires her. Luna hopes she can be a famous stylist like her grand-mother and a actress like her mother and her parents are very strict but loves her. Luna learn ballet,violin,piano,harp,singing and acting and loves theater. An agency find her and choose to be the new teen idol.Luna is in the Mikokawa Private Girls Middle School, she is a very popular girl,she is the best of her class,she is the president of the fashion club and of her class.She loves singing and her agent told her she has a incredible talent. Luna finds Leo in a drums in her music room and Leo told her the story of his kingdom Luna, really sad for him accept Leo in her house. Leo saw the Lion mark in her leg and tells her she is a PreCure. Luna is attacked by one of the Stray Cat and she transformed into Cure Lion ( Kyua Raion) and use the Lion Fire (Raion Faia) to attack him and she has an alternate form: King Cure Lion ( Kingu Kyua Raion). Her theme color is yellow. Yuki Mitsuo/Cure Pihrana Yuki is a shy girl she hates speeking with lots of person around her but she forget her shyness when she is skating she loves figure skating. When she is small she loves playing in the snow and loves skating in the ice she dreams she can be a famous figure skater. In the Mikokawa Private Girls Middle School,she has lots of friends, and is good at studying and is the president of the swimming club but hates when they are tell her a secret, she believe she can't keep a secret. Yuki loves the ocean and loves fishing. She loves fried fish,chiken noodles and fried shrimp with rice. She loves playing piano and she admires Luna and her mother. Her mother is a jeweler and her father is a swimmer. She meets Pirha in the lack when she is walking in the water, Yuki find her and brought her in her house. She told her the story of her kingdom and saw the Pirhana mark in her arm and tells her she is PreCure and was attacked by a stray cat. She transform into Cure Pirhana ( Kyua Pirana) and use the Pirhana Metal Jaw to defeat him. Her alternate form is Water Cure Pirhana ( Ouaitaa Kyua Pirana). Her theme color is blue. Tsubomi Kurokawa/Cure Snake Tsubomi is a girl who loves flower and animals she oves snakes ( her parents and her went to Egypt when shecis small and a snake stay with her all the times. She has a snake in her house but is inoffensive). Tsubomi is in the Mikokawa Private Girls Middle School with the other Cures she is in the gardening club and she is good at studying and sports. She loves chiken pot pie and cherry clafoutis she loves tennis and her hobbies are gardening and baking. Her parents runs a bakery but Tsubomi hopes she can make an special house for pets to care them like a vetenarian. She find Snake in the aquarium of of her snake when he saw the snake mark in her hand he shouts to her she is a precure when she was attacked,Snake use her magic to make her a PreCure. She use the Snake Venin to defeat him. Her theme color is pink.She has an alternate form nammed Egyptian Cure Snake ( Ejipusian Kyua Sunaku). Rin Hikaruno/Cure Parrot Rin is in the Mikokawa Private Girls Middle School,she is the leader of the cheerleaders she is popular ( not as much as Luna),she loves sweets like popcorn,cakes or cheesecakes. She is the bestfriend of Liu Fei. Rin is a good student and has good notes but Rin prefers cheerleading,She likes navy-style clothes and waers a navy-like mini-hat in her head when is not at school. She loves ships,hamburger,cheesecake ,bacon or sandwiches ( she likes americain food). Rin is a cheerful girl,she likes animals and mostly the birds,especially parrots because she like the vivid color of their plums and the fact than they repeat what they listen,Rin find a parrot in her room when she was small because her parents gave her,her parents was knowing she have a passion for birds and gave this orange,reddish like parrot and Rin was loving him and call him Finki. Rin find Parrot in the cage of Finki and was talking with him and ask Parrot why he is in the cage of her parrot and tells her she is one of the PreCures because she has a parrot mark in her arm,she was attacked by a Stray Cat and transform Finki in a monster and attack Rin and transform with Parrot into Cure Parrot (Kyua Paroto). She has an alternate form called Vivid Cure Parrot (Bibido Kyua Paroto). Liu Fei Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime